Currently, when a progressive displaying terminal plays an interlaced video, generally a de-interlacing (DI) operation is required to make an improvement on or eliminate the “jaggies”. However, the de-interlacing operation imposes high requirements on hardware configuration of the progressive displaying terminal, and particularly for high-definition interlaced videos having a resolution of 1920*1080 and displaying 25 frames per second, the processing burden in the interlaced processing is 1920*1080*25 per second, and such a huge processing burden imposes higher requirements on the hardware configuration. This leads to a high cost and makes it difficult to guarantee a good picture quality in video playing.